elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Archmage's Robes
Does the 100% speed boost stack on top of the mask's 100% boost? Are the items from the college quests scaled to your level in the game? Basically I want to know when I should start these quests for the maximum benefit. :The effects of these robes are fixed, so its best to complete this questline ASAP, if you're playing as a mage. --— Radical D (bother \ 17:57, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Better than Master Robes? I was wondering, if you compare the stats offered by the Master Robes (specialization of your choice) and the Archmage's Robes, which one is better? I know alot of people say the Master Robes beat the Archmage's Robes, however I noticed that when put in practice, the wearer seems to be able to cast as many spells continuously with the compared Master Robes while using the Master Robes' specialization, while any spell not focused on by the Master Robes suffers a noticable deficiancy. The one major plus I notice of the Archmage's Robes is the additional 50 Magicka, which is comparable to an Adept Mage's Hood, and you can still equip certain equipment (I switch between the Mage's Circlet and Dragon Priest Masks) so in the end, which is better? As far as I can tell, the Master Robes are only visually better (The Archmage's Robes seem kinda bulky/silly after a while.) What do you guys think? Bloodtom1 (talk) 15:13, December 12, 2011 (UTC) I prefer the Arch mage Robes as it reduces the mana cost of ALL spells. However, if you specialise yourself in one school of magic, it would be better to use master robes. (I also like to wear them because they signify being the ARCH MAGE!) Endymion (talk) 10:31, December 23, 2011 (UTC) What kind is the Archmage's Robe? I don't know if this makes sense but does the Archmage's Robe belong to the Light Armor group? Or it is a Robe only? :It's consider Robes or Clothing. -- 17:08, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hoodless Version I'm not sure if they're actually present in the gameworld but there is a hoodless version(code:0007c932) of these robes that avoids the headgear bugs. You can at least add them from the console on the PC version of the game. ItamiOzanare (talk) 23:32, January 4, 2012 (UTC)ItamiOzanare :The hoodless version is only available thorugh console commands. / 04:55, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Disenchanting The Archmage Robes? Im thinking of making a super-mage character so im curious: If you disenchant the Archmage Robes, will it be one enchantment? I thought it was, but my friend says it isnt. & what soul gem would you need to make it as strong as the encjant ment on there? Thanks to whoever knows. -Ace Hollis You can't disenchant the Archmage's robes. SuperHusky (talk) 14:24, March 23, 2012 (UTC) High Level?? Under Bugs, it says "If the player is a high level, they can be rewarded up to 3 robes from Tolfdir." Can we get some kind of confirmation, and what level one would have to be to receive 3 robes? --Geotexan (talk) 22:43, March 31, 2012 (UTC) How can I improve the armour rating on the Archmages clothes? 18:17, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Possible fix for archmage's robes and dragon priest mask bug First equip the chosen dragon priest mask FIRST then the arch mage's robes I'm not sure if this is only for xbox but it works for me also the hoodless version is seen on some of the heroes in sovngarde's hall of valor but they cannot be acquired without console commands